


heart attack

by cornunut



Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, M/M, writing down the words "his husband" in relation to tycutio is therapeutic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornunut/pseuds/cornunut
Summary: “He’ll make it.” Romeo pulled him in for a hug. “Tybalt’s tough, it’ll take more than a heart attack to take him down.”or, domestic tycutio turns angsty.
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	heart attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aki_of_Eyluvial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/gifts).



> phanie, you asked for angst, and i delivered. hopefully. enjoy.

Mercutio looked up from the couch as Tybalt entered their apartment, looking worn and exhausted. He set his laptop down onto the coffee table and went over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him.

“Rough day at work?” he murmured, rubbing circles into Tybalt’s back. Tybalt nodded, burying his head into Mercutio’s hoodie.

“Being a teacher’s fun sometimes, but other times you just want to bang your head into the desk and scream over and over again.”

Mercutio laughed. “Well, if you must do that, please keep all screaming at least ten feet from me.”

Tybalt smiled, pulling Mercutio closer. “I’ll keep that in mind. Can we order pizza tonight?”

“We can order pizza  _ anytime, _ darling.” Mercutio kissed Tybalt on the top of the head before letting him go. “I’ll phone them and you get a movie queued up, okay?”

“Alright.”

Mercutio ran into another room to grab his phone, while Tybalt shrugged off his jacket, grimacing. He clutched his chest, steadying himself before flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV. He flipped through Netflix before landing on a horror movie Mercutio was sure to like, for the sole fact that he would be able to cuddle up to Tybalt in absolute terror.

“Hey ‘Cutio, wanna watch  _ It?” _

“Seriously, Tybalt? A horror movie? You know me too well!”

Tybalt laughed, ignoring the discomfort that rocketed through his chest. “Well, we are married, after all. It would be a shame if I didn’t know your secret appreciation for being protected from jump scares by a man half a foot shorter than you.”

Mercutio sat down next to him, leaning into Tybalt. “Just play the damn movie.”

They did, Mercutio, startling as Pennywise dragged Georgie down into the drain. “That poor kid. Tybalt, did you see that?”

“I did,” Tybalt yawned. He stretched, wincing. “I’m gonna go lie down, I’ve had a long day. Call me when the pizza’s here?”

Mercutio nodded. “You look exhausted. Take care of yourself, okay? Take work off tomorrow if you have to.”

Tybalt nodded, kissing Mercutio’s cheek before padding across the apartment into their bedroom. Mercutio smiled, turning off the TV, as there was no reason to watch a movie without Tybalt by his side. He scrolled through social media mindlessly until there was a knock on their door. 

“Tybalt! Pizza’s here!” he called. He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and went to pay the delivery man. Grabbing the large box, he placed it on the counter before getting out two plates and putting a slice of pizza on each. 

“Tybalt?”

No answer. Mercutio opened the door to their bedroom to find Tybalt asleep on their bed, head buried into a pillow, having not even bothered to change into pyjamas. 

_ He must really have been tired, huh, _ he thought. Mercutio smiled, going to wake up his husband.

“Tybalt, dinner’s ready. Wake up.”

Tybalt kept sleeping, and Mercutio rolled him over. His chest was barely moving, and his breathing was shallow. Mercutio shook him again, and his head lolled to the side. 

“Tybalt!”

Panicked, Mercutio grabbed Tybalt’s wrist and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but Mercutio grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

“You’re gonna be okay, Tybalt, you’re gonna be okay,” Mercutio rambled, hyperventilating as he opened a bottle of aspirin. He crushed two pills and placed them under Tybalt’s tongue. He didn’t know CPR, so if Tybalt’s heart stopped, there was nothing he could do to keep his lover alive.

He couldn’t let that happen.

The paramedics arrived, loading Tybalt into the ambulance. Mercutio followed behind in his car, shaken, driving as fast as he could without going over the speed limit. When they got to the hospital, Mercutio made to follow the doctors who had taken over Tybalt’s care, but was held back by a nurse as they led Tybalt through a set of doors. He struggled, but to no avail.

Calling Juliet to tell her about the situation was nearly impossible, but he managed to choke out a weak, “He’s at the hospital,” to her. He paced, back and forth, anxious to hear about Tybalt’s condition. The nurse from earlier came back, and the news she brought almost made Mercutio’s heart drop out of his chest.

Tybalt had a heart attack, and needed surgery, which would take anywhere from three to six hours. Mercutio sat down, anxiously bouncing his leg as he waited for more information.

A shout of his name grabbed his attention, and Mercutio looked up to see Juliet rushing in, Romeo following her. Both looked aghast, and Juliet went to speak with a nurse, presumably to find out how Tybalt was doing. Romeo, in the meantime, sat down next to Mercutio and took one of Mercutio’s hands into his own.

“How is he?” Romeo asked, softly. Mercutio looked up, before ducking his head to avoid Romeo’s concerned eyes.   
  
“Bad. They sent him in for surgery as soon as we got here. Double bypass.”

Romeo sucked in a breath. “Shit, man, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t,” Mercutio said, drained of every feeling except worry. “Just… don’t.”

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Mercutio spoke again.

“It just… came out of nowhere. Like, one moment he’s coming home and everything’s fine, then the next he’s lying on our bed, barely breathing. What if I didn’t find him on time? What if he dies, I can’t live without him, Romeo-”

“He’ll make it.” Romeo pulled him in for a hug. “Tybalt’s tough, it’ll take more than a heart attack to take him down.”

Mercutio finally let himself break down in Romeo’s arms, Juliet coming over and placing her hand on his back.

They sat like that, just holding each other until a doctor came out of the room.

“Mr. Capulet is going to be fine. The anesthesia is wearing off now, so you can go see him.”

Mercutio let out a small sob, and hugged Juliet close, before the three of them filed into the hospital room.

Tybalt was lying in the bed, clad in a hospital gown with an IV in his arm and a tube in his mouth. He looked up, pale and woozy, but tried to smile when he saw Mercutio.

Mercutio took his hand, clutching it tight, tears welling in his eyes. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, you asshole. I thought you were dead.”

Tybalt closed his eyes, bringing Mercutio’s hand up against his cheek as if to say,  _ I understand. _

“I love you,” Mercutio whispered, kissing him on the forehead, relief spreading through his body.

They would be fine.

* * *

They went home six days later, Tybalt ordered to bedrest for a week. Mercutio took full advantage of his husband’s situation, bringing him breakfast in bed and coddling him, to Tybalt’s dismay.

Three days after the discharge, they were lying in bed, Tybalt’s head in Mercutio’s lap as he read. They sat in silence, before Mercutio spoke.

“Y’know, when are we ever gonna finish that movie?”

_ “Really?” _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr!](https://tybalt-exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
